Seven Years, Gone
by Magykpaw
Summary: On May fifth, 2022, Fabrina Evelyn Rutter turns seven, her father goes missing, and her mother awakes from a mysterious sleep she's been under since Fabrina was born.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Work of FanFiction. I do not own House of Anubis.  
**

* * *

Fabrina shoved with both of her small hands, the large wooden door looming over her. She managed an opening just big enough for her much-smaller-than-average-for-a-seven-year-old body to squeeze through, and wiggled through just quickly enough to avoid being squashed.

After she made it out of the bathroom, she walked up to the pair of water fountains that rested between both of the hospital's much-too-clean bathrooms. It had always bugged Fabrina, but when you spend so much time hanging around there, you get use to it.

She didn't even bother trying to reach the fountain; she had tried and failed many times before and her results wouldn't be any different for quite some time. So, she automatically reached for the kiddie stool stowed beneath the shortest fountain and dragged it out, its rubber feet squeaking on the hallway's shiny floor. Fabrina hopped up onto the stool and leaned over, leaning all of her weight on the fountain's button with both hands while she sipped at the stream of water.

Her thirst quenched, she hopped down and shoved the stool back underneath the fountain. She started down the hallway, her sandals clicking as she ran, weaving around people and hospital staff. At some point in her travels, Fabrina found herself alone in a hallway. Tired, she slowed to a leisurely walk.

Suddenly, a stranger appeared at the end of the hallway, walking purposefully towards her. For a moment Fabrina assumed that he was just making his way down the hallway, but soon she became scared. A dark mist filled the hallway and, startled, Fabrina quickly slipped through a door that had been left open and slammed the door shut.

Fabrina ran to the back of the room, crouching down in the corner behind a chair, hoping her daddy would come and the stranger would go away.

Surveying the room, Fabrina suddenly realized where she was. This was _The __Room__,_ with _The __Girl_. The one her daddy visited every day. She would often watch from the doorway as her daddy sat beside the girl's bed and talked to her, even though she never said anything back. She never even bothered to wake up.

Fabrina had never heard much of what he would say, but he often mentioned Fabrina, and how much he missed the girl. Afterwards, he would kiss her forehead, just like he did Fabrina's every night before she went to bed. Sometimes, only when he didn't think Fabrina was watching, he would start crying. Fabrina didn't like seeing her daddy so upset.

Fabrina wasn't sure what to think of the girl. On one hand, she seemed to make her daddy very sad, but on the other hand, her daddy would always say that he really loved her, and he always kissed her. So her view of the girl was one of confusion and curiosity. Why did her daddy talk to her all the time? What made her so special? How could her daddy love her so much when she made him so sad?

Then, there was a loud pounding on the door. Fabrina let out a scream, ducking her head down and covering her face with her hands.

But she wasn't the only one who had been startled.

* * *

**So, I came up with the idea for this story several months ago, and I decided to post it. I've only got this and another chapter or two written, and I'm not sure where its going or whether I'll continue it, but I'd love to hear what you think of it. Do you like it? Or not? Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a Work of FanFiction. I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

The girl was breathing heavily, looking around in confusion.

"Wha..." she said, seeming quite surprised to find herself in such a situation, "What's going on?"

A little girl peered out from behind a chair. "There's a really creepy man out there," she said, "I'm scared," The little girl was small, and the older girl thought she looked four or five years old, but something about her seemed older.

"It-it's okay, sweetie," the older girl said, "Come here." Tentatively, the younger girl crawled out from behind the chair and walked over to the older girl's bed. The older girl reached down and scooped her up into her lap. She didn't know why, but the older girl felt a strong need to protect the her, to keep her safe.

The older girl brushed some hair from the younger girl's face. "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetie. He'll go away soon. How about we just talk, okay?" The young girl nodded. "Now, what's your name?" The man outside was probably nothing to worry about, the older girl reasoned; if she just talked to her for awhile, the little girl would calm down and the stranger would leave.

"Fabrina," she said, "but when I make my daddy mad he calls me Fabrina Evelyn Rutter, but he doesn't get mad very much, though, at least not at me."

The name struck the older girl as familiar, but she let it slide, "Okay, well, my name is Nina, Nina Martin. Um, so do you have any idea why I'm here?" She asked. The little girl probably didn't know anything, but Nina couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I don't really know," Fabrina said, "You're always sleeping, always, even when my daddy comes and talks to you."

"Oh, so your daddy comes in here sometimes?" Nina asked, surprised.

Fabrina nodded, "Yep, a lot. I don't know why, though. He never lets _me_ come in, but he comes all of the time. Like, every time he's here. Which is a lot, since he works here."

"Oh, so your dad's a doctor?" Nina asked. Fabrina nodded. "Okay, well, what day is it?" Nina asked, curious about how long she had been there.

"Oh, I know that!," Fabrina exclaimed, "It's May fifth, my birthday! I'm seven now!" The little girl held up seven fingers.

"Wait, you're _seven__?_" Nina exclaimed, "Are you sure? You don't look seven."

Fabrina thought for a second. "Yep," she nodded, "I'm sure."

"Okay, um, what year is it?" Nina asked, curious. May fifth, for some reason, seemed important to her.

"Hm," Fabrina said, thinking. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, "Here, it says '2-0-2-2'."

Nina gasped, "What! No, it's only 2015," she insisted, reaching for the girl's phone. Looking down at the screen, she was shocked to find that it clearly said: '7:34 May 5th, 2022'.

_Seven __years__,_ Nina thought, _seven __years__._ Looking around the room, it seemed true; some of the technology around seemed a bit more advanced and developed than she remembered. And since when do little seven-year-old girls get to carry around their own cell phones? Although, the phone seemed to be the most normal thing to her. In fact, it was _really_ familiar.

"Sweetie, where did you get this?" Nina asked, turning it over in her hands.

"My Auntie gave it to me," she said, "But I think she took it from my daddy first. He only let me keep it because he wants me to have something to call him with if I need to. In case of an emergency.

"He said that it was 'hers' and that nobody should use it, but he wasn't talking about my Auntie, he was talking about someone else. My Auntie told him that she erased everything and then he let me keep it, but then she told me that she _didn__'__t_, but not to tell daddy. There's just a bunch of pictures on it though, and phone numbers. I never show daddy the pictures. He's in some of them, and all of my Aunties and Uncles, too."

"Could I see them?" Nina asked.

Fabrina nodded, "Auntie just said 'don't show daddy', so you can see them." Fabrina leaned over so she could see them too. Nina clicked on the photo album, and started from the earliest pictures.

They were all so familiar. The first pictures she had taken when she got the phone, up to the ones at Anubis house of her and Fabian and everyone. Her suspicions had been right; this was her phone!

Then, she saw the last few photos; the ones of them graduating, moving into their new flat. Then, the photos stopped, for several years, until she saw what looked like pictures of her when she was little, until she realized that it wasn't her, but _Fabrina__._

Then, a recent picture caught her eye. Nina clicked on it, enlarging it. It showed Fabrina, but also someone else. Someone very, very familiar.

"Hey, um, who's this?" Nina asked her.

"Oh," Fabrina said, "That's my daddy."

Fabrina and her father. Fabrina and Fabian.

* * *

**Thanks for viewing/following/reviewing! Again, reviews and constructive criticism are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Disclaimer: This is a Work of FanFiction. I do not own House of Anubis.'**

* * *

"This... this is your _dad_?" Nina asked in disbelief. Fabrina nodded.

"Um, what about your mother?" Nina asked.

"I don't really know; I only asked daddy once, and then he got all quiet and never said anything. I asked my aunties, but they said that my daddy told them not to say anything either."

"Oh." Nina said, then things then began to fall into place.

The last she remembered, it was 2015. If this girl's correct, it had been seven whole years since she could remember _anything._ She must've been in a coma or something.

But why would she have been in a coma? What had happened?

_Wait__, __so __what __was __my __last __memory__?_ she thought. Memories of anxiousness and fear and excitement flooded her. She had been expecting a child.

That child had been due in May. May 2015. And she also remembered when the child was coming.

Something had gone wrong, and... and that was all she could remember.

"Ya' know, we should probably get somebody," Nina said, snapping back to the present. She pressed the 'Nurse Call' button near the bed, and a young woman in scrubs appeared at the doorway soon after.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed, and then noticed the little girl who was now standing beside the bed. "Fabrina, sweetie, why don't you run along now, okay?" she said, crouching down to her Fabrina's height.

Fabrina sighed and left for the doorway, looking back at Nina to roll her eyes, as if to say, _Geez__, __I__'__m __not __a __baby__,_ before continuing down the hallway.

Nina could tell that Fabrina was older than she looked, surely seven like she said, but she was just so small. So vulnerable.

"Sorry about that," the nurse said, checking various monitors, "Her father lets her just roam around by herself most of the time."

"Oh, she was just fine," Nina said, "So, um, does her father happen to be Fabian Rutter, by any chance?"

"Uh huh, he works here," the nurse replied.

"Um, is it really 2022? May 5th, her birthday?" Nina asked.

The nurse nodded, "Yes."

"She.. she's my daughter, isn't she?"

The nurse bit her lip, "Yes, she is."

"Oh my gosh, _Fabian__!"_ Nina cried, "You said he works here, right? Can I see him?"

"Of course," She replied, and sent out a page through her earpiece, summoning him to the room.

After several minutes, Fabian still hadn't shown. The nurse then left, saying she would look around for him. She returned fifteen minutes later to tell Nina that she couldn't find him anywhere, and that she was going to call someone to bring Fabrina home.

* * *

About a half an hour later, there was a furious knocking at Nina's door.

"Come in!" Nina answered. A young, redheaded woman burst in.

"Nina!" she gasped, catching her breath, "You're really awake!" She tackled Nina with a huge hug.

"Patricia!" she exclaimed, "What's gotten into you?" This was a tad unlike her.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry for being happy 'cuz one of my best friends just spoke for the first time in over half a decade!" Patricia replied, loosening her embrace and sitting down, "It's just good to see you up, that's all."

"Okay. Well, what are you doing here?"

"Well, they called me, told me about you and that Fabian was missing, so I came to see you and pick up Fabrina to take her back to my place for the night."

"So they still can't find him?" Nina inquired; The thought of Fabian being missing was very upsetting; she'd been in a coma for seven years, and finally awoke only to have her boyfriend disappear.

Patricia shook her head, "No, seems as if he just disappeared."

Nina slumped back against the headboard of her hospital bed, blowing out a long breath. "This is crazy," she said, the shock of everything beginning to set in, "I mean, it's actually been a whole seven years, and I just feel like I only woke up from a long nap! Think of everything that must've changed... I don't even know who the President is now, well, at least back in America. And you guys, what's everyone from Anubis been up too? And Fabian, and Fabrina... I mean, one day I'm giving birth and the next I have a seven-year-old daughter. I-it..."

Patricia nodded, "Yeah, a lot's changed, and we've all really missed you. Fabian especially." She was interrupted by her phone going off, and she reached into her pocket and answered the call.

"Hey, Eddie, what is it?...why, I'm with Nina now, kinda busy... Yeah, it's true!... Yes, she's perfectly fine, you can come see her tomorrow, ok?... Yeah, they still can't find him... So why'd you call?... They did _what__?!_ Is she okay?... Run it under some cold water for a minute and I look at it when I'm home, ok? I'll leave as soon as I get Fabrina, she's staying with us for now, ok?... Ok, love ya, bye." Patricia ended the call and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"That was Eddie, right?" Nina asked. Patricia nodded, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Well, who did what?" she asked.

"The twins. Something about them screwing around in the kitchen with the stove and Holly got burnt. They must be in some serious trouble, since Eddie sounds pretty mad; usually he's involved in most of their little 'shenanigans'. He's practically a kid himself; at least around them."

"Wait, you two have kids?" Nina asked.

"Yeah; they're not biological, though. Their parents were close friends with Eddie's family, and when they died we ended up adopting them." Patricia pulled out her phone again, and opened up a photo album with a picture of two kids, a boy and a girl, both with brown hair and blue eyes, "Kayden and Holly, they're eight. We've had them for almost a year and a half now, and even though we didn't plan to have kids around for a while, they're both wonderful. Troublemakers though. I guess they've gotten pretty use to us and everything, but it's obvious that they're still pretty upset over their parents' deaths. Can't blame 'em, I guess."

Nina sighed in sympathy, reminded of her own parents' deaths. Poor kids.

"I guess I'd better go grab Fabrina and get going, then. It's getting late." Patricia said, slipping her phone back into her pocket, "I'll try to come back tomorrow, and I'm sure Eddie will. He's been pretty worried about you too; still feels like your 'protector' and all. A lot of the other former Anubis residents will probably come by soon too; I'll call everyone tonight, okay?" Nina nodded; she felt too tired to call them anyway.

Patricia waved goodbye as she slipped out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for the positive reviews, favorites & follows! It's the first story I've posted, and it's really exciting to knows that there are people out there reading and enjoying it! I posted the second chapter on the same day as the first since I was so thrilled with the response, and I'll soon get into a regular schedule for posting new chapters (Once or twice a week, maybe?). It'll depend on when I get each chapter done.**

**Again, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Disclaimer: This is a Work of FanFiction. I do not own House of Anubis.'**

* * *

"Fabrina, come on, we're going home." Fabrina looked up from her puzzle to see her Aunt Patricia waving her over from the doorway of the waiting room where the nurse had told her to play. She gathered up the rest of the puzzle pieces and placed them back in their cubby hole for the other kids to play with, and then she followed her aunt out into the hallway.

"Where's my dad?" She asked, following her Aunt Patricia out towards the parking lot.

"Oh, uh, didn't he tell you? You're going to come sleepover with Holly and Kayden this weekend," Her aunt said.

"No, he didn't," Fabrina said, "I'd better go say bye." She slowed her pace and looked down a few hallways, wondering where her dad would be.

"Not now," Aunt Patricia said, taking her hand and leading her out the front entrance, "He's really busy tonight."

"Oh," Fabrina said, with a small sigh, "Okay."

Fabrina followed her aunt out to her car and climbed into back, buckling herself into Holly's car seat.

"So how was school today?" Patricia asked as she steered the car out of the parking lot.

"Great!" She replied, "I brought cupcakes for my class and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' in music class, and we got to play fun games during our morning meeting. I also got to pick the story our teacher read to us, and I was the class helper all day; I got to draw things on the board and feed the turtle and lead the class line to lunch and everything!"

"Oh yeah, today's your birthday, isn't it?" her aunt replied, "How does being seven feel?"

"Awesome!"

* * *

Once they arrived at Patricia and Eddie's flat, Fabrina followed her aunt inside. She kicked off her sandals and placed them up against the wall with the rest of the shoes, and placed her backpack with the twins' bags.

In the living room they found Eddie and the twins, the latter two sitting on the couch, looking rather guilty. Holly sat besides her brother, Kayden, gripping an ice pack tightly in one hand.

"Hey," Patricia greeted her husband, "How are they?"

"Okay, but they sure are in trouble," Eddie answered, enveloping her in a short embrace.

"Alright, what happened?" Patricia asked, breaking away from Eddie and sitting down beside Holly and reaching for her hand. Examining it, her bright pink palm seemed to be mildly burnt, painful but not too bad.

"Well," Holly began, "We were going to roast marshmallows over the stove, like Eddie showed us before. We turned on the stove, but then Kayden started acting stupid-"

"Hey!" Kayden interjected.

"So I was telling him to stop, and I slammed my hand down on the burner and it hurt really bad and I screamed and Eddie heard."

"So, you two used the stove without permission?" Patricia inquired, who had placed her hand down and was now looking her in the eye.

"Maybe."

Patricia sighed. "Haven't we told you that you can't just use the kitchen appliances like that? You'll get burned."

"We know," they responded.

"So, this won't be happening again?" They nodded. "Alright, then. Holly, let's clean this up a bit and then you can play with Fabrina, okay?" Holly stood up and followed her adoptive mother out of the room.

"Hey, kiddo," Eddie said, turning his attention to Fabrina, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. She plopping down on the couch next to Kayden, peering over his shoulder at the handheld video game he was playing. She watched for a few minutes while her Uncle Eddie asked her about her how her birthday had gone and such, telling him a story similar to what she had told Patricia on the car ride home. Holly returned a couple of minutes later, her mildly burned hand having been washed and coated in a thin layer of petroleum jelly.

The evening continued on like all of their sleepovers did; with games and pajamas and breakfast for dinner. They were allowed to stay up late that night, even though it was a Thursday, since they had the day off school the next day.

"Okay, time for bed, kids," Eddie announced after they had finished watching _Oliver __and __Company_. He flicked on the lights and powered off the television as the kids, yawning and stretching, got up and put the couch cushions, which they had pulled onto the floor to sit on while watching the movie, back in place on the couches. After returning empty bowls of popcorn to the kitchen and folding blankets, they went up the stairs to bed.

Fabrina stood in the bathroom, brushing her teeth with a spare, unused brush that had been in one of the bathroom drawers. She spit out the remaining toothpaste and rinsed off the toothbrush before placing it in the toothbrush holder. She then grabbed her cell phone, which she had brought into the bathroom with her, off of the counter and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Scrolling through the phone's contacts she found her father's number and dialed it.

The phone rang several times before it went to voicemail, and Fabrina hung up, not even bothering to listen to the message. She then found the number of her dad's work and dialed that. The woman at the reception desk answered after the first ring.

"Can I speak to Fabian Rutter, please?" Fabrina asked, after the receptionist had asked how she could help her.

"One moment, please," the reception replied, and after a few moments of silence, said, "I'm sorry, he's not here right now."

"Oh," Fabrina said, "Thanks anyway."

Fabrina hung up and sat the phone in her lap. _He __would __have __answered__,_ she thought, _he __always __does__._ It was routine for Fabrina to call her dad to say goodnight anytime she stayed away from home. And he would've told her she was staying at her aunt's house beforehand, or at least said goodbye before her aunt picked her up. What the receptionist told her was worrying as well; she had said that he wasn't there, not that he was too busy to answer the call.

"Hurry up!" Kayden said, pounding on the door, "I have to pee!" Fabrina slipped her phone into the pocket of her PJs and exited the bathroom, Kayden plowing through the doorway as soon as it opened, practically knocking her over.

Fabrina went back to Holly's room and helped her cousin drag the spare mattress out from under her bed. Fabrina threw two blankets over the mattress and crawled in between them.

"Pillow?" She requested.

"Here," Holly said, tossing a pillow down from her own bed.

"Thanks," Fabrina said, tucking it underneath her head. She reached for her backpack, which she had brought into the room and set a few feet away. She dragged it closer, zipping open the front pocket that was specially reserved for Spice, her russet-furred stuffed cat. Fabrina kept her in her backpack most of the time, so she always had her to sleep with. This wasn't the first time she had to stay at an aunt or uncles house on short notice, and she never,_ ever_ slept without Spice. Never.

Fabrina plucked Spice out of the backpack and snuggled the toy close. A few minutes later Eddie checked on them and turned out the light.

It was silent for a few minutes before Fabrina spoke.

"Hey, Holly," she asked, wondering if she was awake.

"Yeah?"

"What were your parents like?" Fabrina couldn't help but ask, even though Holly's parents had always been a sore subject, so everyone tried not to bring them up.

She was silent for a moment. "Well, they were pretty great. We did a lot of stuff together, and they were into cool stuff, too."

"What about your mom?"

"She... she was nice. We went to movies together all the time, especially drive-ins. We'd go in my dad's truck and park it so the back was facing the screen, and we'd sit in the truck bed with chairs and blankets. Sometimes Kayden or dad would come too, but usually it was just me and mom."

"You must really miss her, huh?"

Holly snorted. "That's a stupid question."

"Yeah, I guess," Fabrina said, "Goodnight, then."

* * *

**Thanks again for reviews/views/favorites/follows! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I looks like I'll be updating this story about once a week, on either Thursdays or Fridays.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far, and any other comments or constructive criticism you have.**


End file.
